Historia de amor  com
by Channylover08
Summary: One-shot basando en la canción "Historia de amor . com"


Esta es una canción que me gusta mucho "Historia de amor . com " de Anima5 hoy cuando escuche esta canción decidí escribir este one-shot no es muy bueno pero ojala les guste

Disclamer: No me pertenece SWAC o "Historia de amor . com" aunque me encantaría...

* * *

_"Todo comenzó, con letras de colores pregunto, de donde eres tu, y le contesto, ve busca un mapa y cruza un mar o dos"_

* * *

Todo comenzó una tarde de abril Sonny había terminado sus deberes cuando decidió pasar un tiempo en internet, acceso a su Facebook y vio que tenia varias solicitudes de amistad todas de compañeros de escuela excepto una, era de un chico llamado Chad Dylan Cooper, por un momento dudo el aceptar la solicitud, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que la aceptara así que lo hizo. Después de un rato de estar platicando con su mejor amiga Tawni acerca de la universidad y el examen que tendrían al día siguiente, se abrió una ventana y en letras de colores decía:

Chad: Hola :), de donde eres?"

Sonny: Hola =), De Wisconsin y tu

Chad: Yo soy de Los Ángeles pero tengo un tiempo viviendo en Londres

Sonny: Oh en ese caso, ve busca un mapa y cruza un mar o dos

Chad: XD

Y ese fue el comienzo de su historia

* * *

_"Luego al escuchar su voz todo empezó a crecer ya no, podían dejar de hablar y hablar, su vidas empezaban a cambiar"_

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que Chad y Sonny se conocieron, hoy decidieron dar un paso adelante en su relación, fue la primera vez que escucharon sus voces, la llamada duro horas, hablaron de todo un poco de los sueños que cada uno tenían Chad un día se convertiría en _"El mejor actor de su generación"_ ese era el motivo por el que se había ido a estudiar con los mejores maestros de Artes Dramáticas en Londres, Sonny quería ayudar a la gente y siempre creyó que la mejor manera en que podía hacerlo era siendo medico. Salvar una vida es la mejor satisfacción que ella podría recibir, con el paso de los días las llamadas se hicieron constantes y ninguno podía negar que era algo que alegraba sus días, sus caminos se entrelazaron y sus vidas empezaron a cambiar.

* * *

_"Y es que al amor muy poco le importa, comunicarse a través de un papel o del computador"_

* * *

"_Nunca creí que esto me pasaría"_ eran los pensamientos que Chad tenia después de hablar con Sonny, hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella, los sentimientos que ella le despertaba nunca los había vivido en ninguna de sus relaciones. "_Es posible que esto sea amor?"_ Se preguntaba constantemente. Por su parte Sonny continúa viendo y conociendo gente porque la distancia le hace pensar que una relación seria con Chad no era una posibilidad real. Pero aún cuando le pudiera parecer tonto, se dio cuenta de que no quería estar con nadie más. Porque al amor no le importa expresarse en un teclado, o mostrarse en la tinta de un papel, si el amor es verdadero, el medio... poco importa.

* * *

_"Sera todo igual, era la duda que tenian ya, que frente a frente se iban a encontrar los nervios crecen día a día mas"_

* * *

"_Deberíamos conocernos, que dices?"_ Sonny creyendo que sus odios la engañaban solo respondió _"Que?"_, _"Deberíamos conocernos, el próximo mes son mis vacaciones me gustaría ir a visitarte, claro si estas de acuerdo, entonces que dices?"_ esperanza abundaba la voz de Chad. Sonny segura de que había escuchado bien la primera vez solo respondió _"Me parece bien"_. Con el paso de los días ya tenían todo un mes planeado Chad llegaría en el ultimo vuelo del 19 de Agosto justo un día antes del cumpleaños de Sonny, la emoción al igual que los nervios de estar frente a frente crecían día a día.

* * *

_"Oh. No quedaba mas que tener fe en su amor que iba a triunfar, que lo que ellos sentían era más que un deseo un hola y un adiós"_

* * *

La fecha de conocerlo se acerca, los nervios siguen creciendo... pensando _"Y que si no le gusto?"_... _"Y si cuando me vea decide que no quiere pasar conmigo sus vacaciones?_" esos eran los pensamientos de Sonny. _"Y si esto no funciona?..._ _Si funcionara" _Chad se repetía constantemente, _"Se que esto es amor y lo que sentimos no es un deseo fugaz"_.

* * *

_"Y es que al amor muy poco le importa, comunicarse a través de un papel o del computador"_

_"Ya en el aeropuerto se encontraban sus cuerpos en un abrazo en un beso sin igual, el palpitar de sus corazones les decía que llevaban amándose ya muchas vidas"_

* * *

El día finalmente llega, Sonny se encuentra en el aeropuerto en el área de vuelos internacionales con las mismas preguntas haciendo eco en su cabeza, el vuelo de Chad esta retrasado, y la espera aumenta su angustia, poco a poco transformándose en desesperación hasta que a lo lejos escucha _"Vuelo A2541 proveniente de Londres, Inglaterra estará arribando por puerta C12"_, es él ya ha aterrizado. Sonny lo busca entre los pasajeros, _"¡Ahí esta!"_, su cabello rubio es lo primero que ve, por un momento se arrepiente piensa que todo esto es un error pero ya es demasiado tarde el ya la ha visto, se acercan, _"Hola"_ murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo y sin mas palabras se abrazan y se besan, el mejor beso de sus vidas, como si se hubiesen conocido toda la vida aun siendo la primera vez que se tenían en frente.

* * *

_"Y es que al amor, muy poco le importa, que creas en el o no creas en el, aun así te lleva te arrastra se mete en tu alma y no lo puedes evitar, seria como dejar... de respirar"_

* * *

"_Al amor muy poco le importa que creas en él o no creas en él, aún así te lleva, te arrastra, se mete en tu alma y no lo puedes evitar, sería como dejar de respirar"_ Chad hizo una pausa lagrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos _"Yo solía creer que el amor no existía pero todo cambio ese día en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, Sonny eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, las palabras poco pueden expresar lo que siento por ti, pero prometo que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días"_, Sonny le sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos y al fin escucharon las palabras que habían estado esperando desde hace tiempo _"Yo los declaro marido y mujer, ahora puedes besar a la novia"_, con un beso y un mismo pensamiento sellaron uno de los mejores días de sus vidas... _"Nuestro amor es una historia de amor . com"_

* * *

_"Todo comenzó, todo comenzó"_

* * *

Feliz Día del Amor & la Amistad!


End file.
